


Про необходимость ошейников и поводков

by Sweet_Paprika



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A Little Bit Of Crack, A Little Bit of Humor, Established Relationship, M/M, fluffy fluff, now Jim is the one who jealous
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Paprika/pseuds/Sweet_Paprika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон понимал, что любит Джима Мориарти. Иначе как объяснить то, что он его ещё не убил?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Про необходимость ошейников и поводков

**Author's Note:**

> Попытка стёба. Автор заипался читать (и писать, ага) в фиках извращённые варианты того, что можно сделать с канонным обращением Джима к Джону, и решил раз и навсегда исчерпать для себя тему «питомцев» и «пёсиков». Попытка не удалась, получился флафф.

Джон понимал, что любит Джима Мориарти. Иначе как объяснить то, что он его ещё не убил?   
У него было столько возможностей убить консультирующего преступника, обладавшего на редкость вредным характером и способностью выводить Джона из себя. Вот иногда как взял бы – и убил бы. Голыми руками. Но вместо того, чтобы сломать его тонкую шею, Джон вылизывал, прикусывал и посасывал солёную кожу этой шеи – так вечные подколки Джима сменялись возбуждёнными вздохами и тихими стонами. Иногда Джон думал, что Джим так понимает прелюдию – довести его до белого каления.

Вот и сейчас у Джона внутри разрасталась глухая ярость от того, как Джим гладил его по голове и издевательски приговаривал «кто у нас хороший мальчик».  
Он уже успел разозлиться на Шерлока, который написал ему с десяток смс с примерно одинаковым содержанием «Джон, принеси мне < _вставить что угодно, кроме «телефон»_ > ШХ». Зачем вообще каждый раз подписываться, раздражённо думал Джон, добравшись наконец до дома Мориарти и наконец-то набирав номер Шерлока, чтобы высказать ему всё, что он о нём думает.  
— Я ушёл почти два часа назад, Шерлок. И попрощался! Встань с дивана! Мне плевать, что тебе скучно, я сейчас занят! И Джим тоже занят! Да, я у него. Тебе привет, Джим. Тебе от него тоже привет. Я вернусь завтра. Оставь нас в покое сегодня, пожалуйста. Иди проверь холодильник лучше, там что-то тухнет. И поешь. Только не то, что в холодильнике, ради бога. Спустись к миссис Хадсон, там поешь. Посмотрите вместе телевизор, тебе будет о чём с ним поговорить. Всё, до завтра, - Джон почти спокойно договорил и повесил трубку. Чтобы тут же переключиться в режим «злой доктор»: — Джим, прекрати!  
— Что? — невинно улыбался Джим, убрав руку и напоследок почесав его за ухом. — Ты такой милый пёсик, Джон. Хозяин требует свои тапочки?  
— Прекрати называть меня «пёсиком», — рычал Джон. — Так хочется дать мне прозвище — придумай что угодно другое, хоть ёжиком меня называй, только не «пёсиком», зоофил несчастный.  
— Но он тебя так выдрессировал, — не унимался Джим. — Что ни на кого, кроме пёсика, ты не похож.  
Уотсон смерил его тяжёлым взглядом и вручил пакет с торчащими из него розами. Джим постоянно просил Джона что-нибудь купить по пути к нему, даже выдал кредитку вместе с ключами от квартиры. Джон знал, что Мориарти обычно заказывает всё, что ему нужно, через интернет, и догадывался, что он просто получает удовольствие, заставляя Джона выполнять свои поручения. Сегодня в списке покупок были презервативы, смазка, бутылка шампанского, коробка конфет и зачем-то букет цветов.  
— Держи. И заткнись, или свои презервативы будешь наполнять водой и сбрасывать на головы прохожим. Может, даже успеешь сбросить на меня, когда я буду уходить.  
— Ты такой романтик, — Джим сжал бумажный пакет, демонстративно вдыхая запах роз. — Раздевайся, раз уж пришёл.  
Джон молча снял верхнюю одежду и прошёл за Джимом вглубь хорошо знакомой квартиры.  
В полном молчании они поставили цветы в воду, распили шампанское и открыли конфеты.  
Джон сдался первым. Наигранная немота Мориарти его веселила, но долго так продолжаться не могло.  
— Ладно. Извини, что сорвался.  
— Джим?  
— Скажи что-нибудь.  
— Поговори со мной.  
— Ну же.  
— Эй.  
— Эй, Джим. На, на-на-на-на-на. На-на-на. Эй, Джим, — тихо пропел Джон, придвинувшись вплотную к Джиму.  
Джим ответил на поцелуй.  
— Ты сейчас так требуешь, чтобы я обратил на тебя внимание, ну вылитый преданный пёс.  
— Когда я просил тебя что-нибудь сказать, я не имел в виду «озвучивай любой бред, который придёт тебе в голову», — Джон снова поцеловал его, уже сильнее и жёстче, чем в первый раз. — В спальню?  
Джим не ответил, увлёкшись расстёгиванием пуговиц рубашки Джона.  
До спальни они не дошли.

— Это… было… охуенно. Но почему же вы, обычные люди, такие идиоты, — с досадой простонал Джим, уткнувшись в спинку дивана.  
— Джим, ты опять начинаешь, — устало проговорил Джон, закрывая лицо руками. На ещё один раунд чего угодно, ссоры или секса, прямо сейчас его бы не хватило.  
— Джон, — Джим повернулся к нему и тихонько свистнул ему в ухо, привлекая его внимание. — Неужели ты так и не понял, _почему_ я тебя достаю?  
— Потому что ты заноза в моей заднице и тебе нравится выводить меня из себя, — уверенно сказал Джон, посмотрев на него.  
— Нет. Вообще, ты прав, но это не главная причина. Меня раздражает именно то, что ты питомец _Шерлока Холмса_ , — Джим вложил всю ревность в эти слова. Но, увидев удивлённое выражение лица Джона «когда это обожающие друг друга заклятые враги успели по-настоящему поссориться?», поспешил пояснить: — Вообще чей-либо.  
Джон растерянно моргнул, а потом зло сказал:  
— Ну что поделать, Шерлок же подарил мне ошейник и привёл жить к себе на Бейкер-стрит.  
— А если бы я подарил тебе кое-что подороже ошейника и предложил переехать ко мне? — прищурился Джим.  
— Надо подумать, Джим. И сначала переезд, а потом дорогие подарки. Ты меня бесишь, я не могу соглашаться на что-то, где смерть может разлучить нас так, что мы просто поубиваем друг друга, — задумался Джон.  
— Так ты согласен! — ткнул его в бок довольный донельзя Джим. — А фамилию мою возьмёшь?  
— Боже, Джим, заткнись, — Джон счастливо улыбался.


End file.
